This invention relates to material treating apparatus including at least one pneumo-vibrator for generating intensive vibro-pulsating turbulent streams in a liquid or a liquid-solid material suspension to be treated.
During the last few years a number of vibrator constructions have been developed in order to intensity production processes including the treatment of liquids or liquid-solid material suspensions. In some cases these known constructions contribute to a considerable increase of the efficiency of the technologies employed in the material treating process. Their disadvantage is that they involve vibrators, which makes the construction of the apparatus more expensive. Maintenance of such vibrators is also expensive. Such known vibrators are used to produce intensive vibrations. However, there are some technologies which cannot be intensified by the use of low-intensity vibrations. Some processes are known, on the other hand, to which intensive vibration should not be applied. Thus, attempts to construct washing machines for household appliances using intensive vibrations proved unsuccessful because of their short useful life due to breaking of the vessels.